Draw Me Like One of Your Auradon Girls
by spydalek
Summary: On a rainy day at Auradon Prep, after being unable to watch Dizzy's debut play, the girls make their own fun in their room.


Draw Me Like One of Your Auradon Girls

The rain pelted against the window with force, making Mal frown as she looked out of it. "So much for our date," she muttered, as she turned away from the window.

"Did you say something, M?" asked Evie, as she stepped out of the attached en-suite, wearing nothing but a towel. Before noticing the rain and frowning. "Aw, it's raining? I guess the play isn't going to happen…"

"I'm sorry, E, I know you were looking forward to seeing Dizzy in her first play," said Mal, looking at her girlfriend. Trying not to stare.

Evie noticed Mal's eyes wandering and let out a sly smile before stepping forward, gently tugging the towel open while sultrily biting her lip. "I can think of something I can look forward to more," she said, as she got into her girlfriend's personal space.

Not that Mal minded, replying with "Well, I think that can be arranged," as she lent down and kissed her girlfriend. They deepened the kiss before Mal began to maneuver Evie onto the bed.

* * *

Two hours later, the rain was still pelting against the windows, as Mal lay on her side, watching Evie sleep. She smiled and gently got out of bed, trying not to wake her sleeping princess.

Without bothering to get dressed, she grabbed her sketchpad and a pencil from the side and sat down in the chair facing the bed. With a smile, she turned to the first empty page and began sketching her girlfriend.

* * *

Evie wiped the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in bed, smiling when she saw Mal sat in the chair, enthralled by the drawing she was doing. "Hey," she said, causing Mal to jump slightly. Evie chuckled before asking "What you drawing, M?" as she got out of bed, walking over to her girlfriend.

"It's nothing," said Mal, blushing slightly as she tried to hide it.

But Evie was quicker and managed to grab the sketchpad, grinning when she saw the image of herself. "Aw, Mal, this is amazing! You know I love it when you draw me," she said, placing the pad on the bed and then sitting on Mal's lap, giving her a peck on the cheek. "You know, since we're not going to get to do anything else today unless the rain clears up in the next few minutes, I could totally be your model."

Mal blushed again before saying "Really? You'd do that? It's a lot of staying still for long periods of time… Even the models we have for art class get bored."

Evie just grinned as she got off Mal and draped herself on the bed with a "Draw me like one of your Auradon girls, Mal."

Mal chuckled before standing up and saying "If you insist, princess," with a smile. She grabbed her sketchpad and placed it on the chair, along with the pencil. "Mind if I pose you?" Evie just smiled as Mal reached over and grabbed a blanket, which she then draped over Evie making sure none of the parts only Mal got to see were visible, before walking over to the wardrobe.

Evie couldn't see what Mal was grabbing, which made her nervous as she asked "Mal? What're you doing?"

"Don't worry, E, I'm just making sure other people know what I know," said Mal, as she stepped back into view, holding Evie's tiara. "You're my princess, princess." She smiled as she gently placed it on Evie's head and stepped back to admire her model, before sitting back in the chair, putting her sketchpad on her lap.

Evie blushed at the intense way her girlfriend was looking at her. Before gasping. "Wait, is the door locked?"

"You're asking that now?" asked Mal, laughing. "After what we just spent two hours doing?" At Evie's glare, Mal stood up with her hands up. "Alright, I'll go check." She walked over to the dorm-room door and pulled on the handle. It stayed closed. Mal smiled before turning and saying "Now, can I start?" At Evie's nod, Mal sat back down and began sketching.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. :) This was a joy to write, and came to me simply because I heard the title in my head and... Well, Mal being an artist is great for this. ;)**

**If you liked, please leave a comment. :)**


End file.
